User talk:Hdelagrange
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Portugal page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 21:48, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Belgium and the EU Hi. You are right and wrong. Unfortunately, only some Belgium providers let foreigners on their networks nowadays: the three major network operators and some of the resellers. We had to take off some brands from the list like Aldi Talk; Scarlet, Carrefour, Mobile Vikings. That's about 1/2 of the resellers. Because you need a Belgium e-ID or a Belgian bank account to verify idendity. There is no way to do it offline. Aldi actually states that their (prepaid) SIM is "for Belgian residents only". Of course, they disobey European law, that EU citizens must not be discriminated - but they are discriminated all over when it comes to postpaid contracts. There is almost no provider in Europe who lets foreigners do a contract like this. I'm still not sure what to about Vectone mobile. They let you register online, but don't verify your ID. This seems to be against the new law in Belgian too and there was a report on VTM TV about this. You can have different opinons about mandatory SIM card registration, but we don't want to suggest anything illegal here on this Wiki. What the new EU roaming regulations are concerned: The EU actually does everything NOT to let you roam permanently. It will still be banned to use a SIM card from a cheap country and use it permanenty roaming in an expensive country like Belgium. There will be some FUPs in place: volume restrictions and possibly a time restriction too. You will need to have "stable links" to the home country of your SIM card. The question is how feasible these FUPs really are. We'll keep on monitoring this situation very closely from June 2017 as users in many of the more expensive EU countries are quite interested. I hope there will be at least some pressure on prices. I understand you hopes too. I'm living in Berlin, Germany where German providers sell 1GB at 10€. 100 km east in Poland, they sell 1GB at 1 Zloty or 0.23€. But they will do everything that national prices must not be undercut. I will try some SIM cards and will review some of the FUP regulations providers will use from this summer. I hope you will all help me with that. May be we'll be lucky and find a golden SIM for roaming. Wolfbln (talk) 22:05, April 3, 2017 (UTC) (admin)